Conventionally, there has been a fixing device provided with a heating roller, a pressure belt contacting the heating roller, a presser member placed inside the pressure belt so as to press an inner surface of the pressure belt toward the heating roller, and a sliding sheet placed between the pressure belt and the presser member (JP 11-231702 A).
The presser member is smaller in width than the pressure belt, and both widthwise ends of the presser member are positioned inside both widthwise ends of the pressure belt. Generally, the sliding sheet has width roughly equal to width of the presser member.